Talk:Fleet
Removed *It can be assumed that there is a First, Fourth and Eighth Fleets, although none of these were ever mentioned. I've removed the above comment, as it is only an assumption- and perhaps the fleets were intentionally misnumbered to confuse the enemy(as the real-world SEAL Team Six was) or the unmentioned fleets were disbanded/redistributed.--31dot 11:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) From Star fleet Forum:Starfleets The more I think about it the more I believe that Starfleet should be merged with Starfleet (Earth). It seems that they are the same organization that just evolved from an exploratory agency servicing United Earth to an exploratory agency servicing the Federation. Regardless, I don't see any need to have the two separated. Other pages "affected" by this would be: * Starfleet personnel (22nd century) merged into Starfleet personnel (22nd century) * Earth Starfleet redirected to Starfleet * Earth Starfleet starships perhaps merged into Earth starships or a new Starfleet starships page * Starfleet uniform (22nd century) moved to Starfleet uniform (22nd century) or something * Starfleet Security merged into Starfleet Security * Starfleet Command (Earth) merged into Starfleet Command * Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century) moved to Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century) * Starfleet uniform (22nd century) redirected to Starfleet uniform (22nd century) or something * Starfleet uniform (22nd century) redirected to Starfleet uniform (22nd century) or something * Earth starfleet uniform redirected to Starfleet uniform (22nd century) or something This has already been "discussed" elsewhere (here, here, and here) and several articles have the info "merged" already (Starfleet Medical, Starfleet Academy (Earth), Section 31, Starfleet ranks, Starfleet Headquarters, Starfleet Training Command).--Tim Thomason 20:23, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :I greatly disagree. Yes, it is an ancestor organization, but it is still a separate one, just like the US Army Air Corps, its descendant the US Army Air Force, and its descendant the US Air Force, are separate. They evolved into one another, but still would deserve separate articles, as they are not the same thing. The only difference I see here is that the name didn't change (well, it kind of actually did, one is the Earth Starfleet, one is the Federation Starfleet). --OuroborosCobra talk 23:14, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::Hmmm... well I give you that they both heavily involved restructuring following the founding of the Federation. I still think Security and Command should be combined, and believe that their uniforms were shared in the beginning (everyone, including Archer is wearing Starfleet uniform (22nd century)s at the likely Federation Founding Ceremony). I think a senior Starfleet page with headings for "Earth Starfleet" (can't find any references) and the "Federation Starfleet" (referenced as such in among others, thereby implying there are were as it appears other Starfleets). In fact I think a "star fleet" page or something might help.--Tim Thomason 15:37, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, I created a small star fleet page and striked out some of my proposals based on that. I still think that some of the agencies should be merged together though, and I left them unstruck. I think Starfleet (Earth) should stay where it is (never referred to as "Earth Starfleet" or anything else, I think), but, bear with me, Starfleet should be moved (over the redirect) to Federation Starfleet, as it is a natural disambiguation page and was referred to as such in several episodes. "Starfleet" should still redirect to the Federation page, as the disambig note(s) on the top separate them.--Tim Thomason 16:36, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Merge This is just the name for a fleet of ships. We can simply have a disambiguation at the top of the page. - 02:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Support. Especially seeing none of these references are to "star fleets", just "fleets" or "space fleets". As far as I can tell, the only reference to generic "star fleets" is in , which isn't even on this page! So, yeah, this could be much better covered on fleet.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 03:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Support.--31dot 11:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Removed To explain my last edit; I removed the following: * The term "star fleet" was unfamiliar to the clone of Kahless in 2369. ( ) This actually derives from a line that is in the script but not in the final episode. This would normally merit a background note, but the deleted exchange goes like this: WORF: I... am the first Klingon to serve in Starfleet. KAHLESS: "Star-Fleet"... there are still many things you will have to explain to me. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/249.txt So this was clearly a reference to the organisation, not some generic term "star fleet".–Cleanse ( talk | ) 02:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC)